


Tease (Vol. 2)

by angelaiswriting



Series: Tease [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaiswriting/pseuds/angelaiswriting
Summary: In which Y/N is a big tease (but at least she makes Richie cum).
Relationships: Richard Gecko/Reader, Richie Gecko/Reader
Series: Tease [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847998
Kudos: 18





	Tease (Vol. 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: angelaiswriting.tumblr.com. Still part of my 'write smut in 1k or less' challenge, which I miserably failed this time around (:

The excitement that comes with the knowledge that tonight is _their night_ has yet to stop buzzing underneath her skin when Y/N gets out of the shower and wipes condensation from the frameless mirror hanging above the sink of the small motel bathroom. She smiles at her reflection and then, for a second or two, she lets that giggle go.

Last time they spent a night bunkered up somewhere is… too long ago to remember with complete certainty. She knows it was fun – it always is with Richie – but she cannot, for the life of her, remember the details. Tonight’s for new memories, though, and the best thing is, _he_ was the one coming up with the idea. _Let’s do something, just the two of us. No Seth, no plans, no nothing. Just. Us_. – a bit too good to be true, sure, since all he’s been able to think about for the last couple of months is how to get his big brother out of jail, but that’s not something worth spending time on.

She quickly towels herself off and doesn’t even bother a glance at the new lingerie set she bought that afternoon for the occasion – it would end up in shreds anyway and she’s paid quite a bit for it. So, she simply wraps that hideous pastel green towel around herself and opens the bathroom door.

Richie laying back against the pillows on his single bed, hands resting behind his head, legs crossed at the ankles, glasses still on and dressed in nothing else but his pants is what she expects to find. And that’s also the one thing that doesn’t greet her when she walks back into the room.

Instead of waiting for her, Richie is sitting cross-legged on his bed, sure, but with the billion papers planning Seth’s escape scattered in front of him.

A frown settles on her face and in an attempt to stop herself from frowning, she tightens her hands into fists and crosses her arms in front of her chest. They’ve gone over that plan a billion times by now, to the point where they know it by heart and could recite it in their sleep. They’ve come up with all the things that could go wrong and how to avoid them – or how to get out of trouble in case they _do_ go wrong. There’s absolutely no need to revise it _again_. What is this, high school?

_This is supposed to be our night_ , she thinks as she sits down with a sigh on the chair in front of his bed. It’s a couple of seconds later that she realizes this could still be it, and when the thought pops up unsolicited in her mind, a smirk settles on her lips.

She undoes the towel and lets it fall to the side as her left hand trails down her breast and her abdomen before settling between her parted legs for a moment.

“Richie?” She sucks on two fingers before bringing her hand back on her sex. She’s wet and hot, and it’d be a lie if she said she didn’t get herself off just ten minutes ago in the shower.

But Richie doesn’t look up at her. He merely hums in acknowledgment and moves the papers around, probably looking for a map or a page of notes in particular.

Her smirk grows and the annoyance that could have been there isn’t there anymore. It’s hot when she thinks about it. At some point he’s going to look at her, maybe to ask her something, and he’s going to see her spread open like that. One hand between her legs, two fingers slowly pumping into her, and the other playing with her breast.

This time, when she calls his name, _Richie_ is a strained moan followed by a whimper when her thumb starts toying with her clit.

He does look up now. The annoyance he might feel at being distracted evaporates from his features in a flash and a grin takes its place. “What are you doing?” he asks, gathering all the papers on his bed into a messy pile and moving it aside.

“ _I_ should be asking _you_ that.”

He doesn’t need to ask her to _come here_ twice, for she removes her hand from in-between her legs and as she stands up and walks over to him, she sucks her fingers clean. “I got carried away,” he hums as an excuse when he sits on the edge of the bed, bare feet resting on the floor.

She sits in his lap and instead of leaning in to meet his pursed lips to kiss him, she tilts her head to the side and peppers kisses on the side of his neck, her fingers already fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. “I want you to take this off now.”

He tenses in anticipation for a moment against her, but eventually, his fingers take to undoing the buttons as she licks and suckles at the skin of his neck. When he takes his shirt off, she leans back for a moment, takes him in, just to then push him back to lie down, lips light against his chest, pressing barely-there kisses down his sternum and his abdomen.

“There’s just you and me tonight, remember?” She’s kneeling on the floor between his legs now and her hand palming at his growing erection through the pants of his suit almost makes his eyes cross.

He groans a _yeah_ that fades into nothing when she licks up one side of his v-line as her hands do quick work of his belt and zipper.

It feels like an eternity has to pass before she drags his pants and boxers down his legs and even then, her mouth is insistent on his inner thighs.

“You’re such a tease,” he groans when she finally moves her hand up his erection, gently pressing it down against his abdomen so that she can leave a kiss on his left ball.

She tries not to giggle, but she fails, and for a second her lips are pressing against his hipbone, her breathing cut off by the barely-contained laughter. “Yeah, I guess I learned from the best, then.”

He’s about to mouth her off when, instead of proceeding with her teasing, she licks a stripe up his dick, from base straight to tip, making sure to focus her attention on the vein on the underside of his erection. He breathes out of his nostrils and it’s noisy, almost strained as she presses a wet kiss to his head, right above the frenulum. Her tongue comes out, flattens against the underside of his head and licks up and over the glans, the tip of her tongue teasing his slit.

His hand tangles in her wet hair and pulls on the strands for a moment before he manages to relax again when she takes him in her mouth. She moans around him at the feeling. His abdomen tenses underneath her hand and when she takes him deeper into her mouth, she lightly scratches his skin. There’s a quick, light thrust up of his hips at the unexpected sensation, and it makes her gag for a moment around him before she pulls up again.

“Relax,” she whispers against him, lips pressed against the side of his tip as her hand slowly moves up and down.

_Payback_ , her grin tells him when he opens his eyes to look at her.

He knows better than to put pressure on her, so he fully relaxes back and as he does so, the movement of his hand pushes the pile of papers and most of it slips to the floor.

She shushes him when he complains with a groan and instead of expressing her tired opinion about a plan they already know better than the back of their hand, she presses her lips against his glans once more. “There’s just us,” she hums against him before taking him in her mouth.

This time she doesn’t stop and although her mouth focuses on the upper part of his erection, her hand works the rest of it. It’s slobbery and messy, her movements are poorly coordinated, but she has plans for tonight and may she be damned if she doesn’t see them through.

The muscles in Richie’s thighs tense the closer he gets to orgasm and with her alternating between taking him in her mouth and suckling on his head and its rim and frenulum, she knows it won’t be long before he does come.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he groans, both of his hands now on her head, undecided between pulling her up and pushing her down deeper, fingers tangling in her hair anyway.

His hips roll up even though she tries to keep them down and before he can call her name again, he comes on her tongue, breath cut short in the back of his throat as she suckles on him.

One hand resting right above his raging heart, she’s pressing kisses to his chest when he comes back to reality and opens his eyes.

“You are a fucking tease,” he chuckles, breathless, arms spread wide like some eagle.

“It’ll make you think twice next time before you decide to waste time on something you know by heart.” The look on her face is playful, though, and it makes him smile. “You can always give me payback now. The night is not over yet.”

She quickly pulls away with a chuckle when he tries to pin her down against his body but she has no time to warn him to watch out: with his pants still bunched around his ankles, he trips forward with the first step he takes.

*

“What the hell happened to your face?” is the first thing that leaves Seth’s mouth when he hops into the car.

Y/N is sitting in the middle of the backseat and has to contain the sudden burst of laughter threatening to make an appearance at those words. She’s careful not to look in the rearview mirror because she knows that if she meets Richie’s eyes, she’s not going to be able to keep a cool façade. Her heart always squeezes a bit every time she sees his swollen face and the yellow underneath his eyes, and the cast on his nose still makes her wish she had fully taken off his pants five days ago. But the memory of his fall still makes her laugh at times, and Richie is still too proud to see that accident in a playful light.

“Oh, well, it got a little rough between me and Y/N,” he smirks. “If you get the drift.”

But then, at that answer, Seth turns around to look at her with a face that’s both a _what the fuck?_ and a _what’s the truth?_ and there’s no stopping her from cackling.

“Yeah, right,” she laughs. “More like between him and the _floor._ ”


End file.
